


Just A Wee Little Thing He Loved About Humanity...

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dealing with Humanity and the many horrifying wonders of being one of us, Gen, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone literally just put "Castiel, the scene thing" as a prompt in my askbox, so... this was born.</p>
<p>Our beloved little angel muses on how oddly fantastic it is to be human, and therefore able to urinate... less bizarre than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Wee Little Thing He Loved About Humanity...

_Urinating was a truly a fascinating experience._

Of course, repetitive, and quite frustrating on occasion; but nonetheless fascinating, once you got the hang of it. Certainly, when he first became human, it had taken a nearly explosive incident before he realised that his bladder was full… though he had not recalled drinking anything prior to this momentous discovery.

It had taken some experimentation to work out the mechanics of it. Well, as an angel he knew the mechanics, but there was a certain amount of willpower required to get the process started… 

And asking the other man in the male bathroom for assistance had not yielded anything helpful, merely an odd glance and a suggestion that he perform an act of intercourse with his own person that Castiel was highly aware was not physically possible, and a slur against persons of same-gendered sexual orientation.

He had memorised that man’s face, and would make certain to drop him in a volcano at some point in future if his grace was ever restored. 

Eventually, the process came to him. It may have had something to do with the last lingering whispers of his vessel’s consciousness explaining what to do… Jimmy Novak was  a soul that would be sent to the most decadent of heavens when Castiel got around to it, and was re-energised again with power. 

Urination was a beautiful thing, the relief alone was similar to almost nothing else he had ever felt.

Being human was a strange, confusing experience. He sympathised with the Winchesters, but secretly envied that they were able to experience the delight that was urination many times a day…

* * *

**~)0(~**

**The End**


End file.
